Various devices are known that facilitate the transportation of children by a caretaker for various reasons, such as a casual walk or to facilitate a shopping outing by the caretaker. Such devices can include those that are configured to resemble a toy vehicle, such as an automobile, and that can be configured to facilitate pushing and/or pulling the toy vehicle by the caretaker.